A Jump in Love and Life
by Green Eyed BlackKittyABANDONED
Summary: AU Fem-Harry Ivy Potter is different. She is hyper, has no comment filter, and loves Parkour. She thought she was perfect being alone, until she discovers a man who will give her all she needs. Life, love, and family.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

 ** _Hey, here is something I've been working on. I know, I know, I haven't worked on my other one but here's a fun one I like also. I'll work on A Start in Life also. Enjoy_**

...

A Jump in Love and Life

Chapter One

Steve Rogers was running past a bright alley when he saw someone. He stopped and went back to look in. There was a girl, with black hair in a ponytail, a tank top, and black exercise shorts along with tennis shoes. She was crouched and her green eyes narrowed but she had a wide grin on her face. Steve was unnoticed by her as he watched in curiosity. Suddenly she jumped forward and he watched in shock as she jumped from one wall to the other until she was hanging from the ledge. He ran into the alley to see her standing of the ledge and looking at her watch.

"Ten seconds. A new record." She said, she crouched as if she was going to jump back down.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She looked down.

"Oh hi! Hey, can you move like three steps to your left?" She grinned. "Don't want to jump on you and all that!" Steve did and she grinned with her eyes narrowed. The girl did what she did to get up and landed right in front of him. So close that her body almost touched his. She moved back. "Oops, probably should have been four steps."

"What did you just do?"

"Oh, it was parkour. Where you use your body to jump from walls, building, sometimes even skyscrapers though they ended up _scraping_ the guy off the street." She laughed at her joke. "Now I'm not going to try. Anyways, I'm Ivy Potter." She held out a hand and he took it.

"Steve Rogers." He replied and she nodded before walking behind him. He turned around to see her hop onto the closed dumpster.

"You live at the Remsen's. I see you leave your apartment once in a while. I'm next door." She said and he nodded. "Before you ask, I moved in a week ago. Glad I did too, Brooklyn has some awesome parkour areas. Along with certain parts of Manhattan. But I save that area for when I want to freak out pedestrians." She laughed again. "So what's your story? Why are you in the small, crappy apartments where the doorman is a bastard? Asshole always stares at my bum when I leave but whatever."

Steve became uncomfortable. What was he supposed to say? I was unfrozen after 70 years on ice and I live here so I can get used to the 21st century? Yeah that didn't sound crazy. "Well…"

"Ah, it's personal. I understand. Maybe if we get to know each other better, you'll eventually tell me. I can wait." She studied him. "I would teach you parkour but, you really don't have the body for it. For parkour, you need to be lean, light on your feet. You're probably light on your feet but," She reached forward and squeezed his bicep, "you have to much muscle. Sure you'll be able to pull yourself up a ledge but not jump from wall to wall." His startled expression caused her to laugh. "Sorry, I'm a bit abrupt but it's how I function."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'm just not used to it." Steve said and Ivy grinned.

"Well, there is another place I saw that I need to test out so I'll see you later. I'm in 24B if you ever want to come over." She hopped off the dumpster. "Bye." She crouched again and he watched as she jumped from the walls and made it to the roof. He was startled when she jumped across to the other roof and gave a yell of excitement.

Steve stood there for a few minutes, in complete shock at what just happened. There was a girl right next door who can literally jump from building to building. What did she call it? Parkour. He had never heard of that. She was hyper and very forward also. He had never met someone who will actually tell you that you couldn't do something. Usually people slowly told you so you wouldn't feel hurt but she just went on and said stuff. It was so…different. He shook his head and left the alley, before he could start running again, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" He looked up and was surprised to see Ivy kneeling on a ledge of the smaller building to look over. "Um, I need your help with something. I know this will sound weird but can you take two steps to your left and hold your arms straight out, palms up? I'll explain after, I just need some help." He nodded and did what she asked. Ivy suddenly jumped off and fell into his arms. She let out a breath of air at the impact but grinned as he set her down.

"Thanks. I couldn't get down the usual way as I got a leg cramp. Thankfully it happened on a building and not in midair. That always hurts like a mother fucker, depending on the height. I think I broke my leg twice from falling on it." She leaned against the wall and rubbed her calf. "Comes with territory so I never give up, no matter how hurt I get. Haven't cracked my skull open yet so I'm still going."

"Have people cracked their skulls open before?" Steve asked. This sport sounded brutal.

She looked up though she was still working on the leg cramp. "Oh yeah, loads of times. I met one of the best parkour jumpers who, after four years and three mini, non-approved competitions, has brain damage. He told me to keep going until you can't anymore. I was so proud to meet him that it's my motto."

"Why did you meet him?"

"He wanted to. I may not be the best like him, but most parkour jumpers are men and usually the woman have trouble. Due to my size and dodging skills, I'm one of the most popular so they flew me out to Malibu, California to talk to him. Fully paid by his sponsors and everything. California is seriously beautiful and I would have moved there but it's cheaper here and my friends can visit more." She stood straight and bent her leg. "Ha! I hate leg cramps. Hey you heading in?"

"Yeah, I was out for about an hour." Steve shrugged

"An hour? You barely look like you've been out ten minutes! Man, you have more stamina than me." She shook her head. "Anyway, I'll go with you. I mean the building is just up there." She started walking, not even giving him a choice. He sighed but caught up.

"How long have you been doing parkour?"

"Mmmm, about three years. It started off as a coping skill after some shit happened but then I realized I had a talent for it so after that length, I pretty much perfected my skill. Sure in the beginning I was scraped up a lot and started on bus benches but soon I was taking building after building. I can go pretty tall and jump far distances now. My best friend calls me a spider monkey." She shrugged. "What about you? How'd you get so much muscle?"

It's like she had no comment filter. Again, another Captain America. "Running, weights, and, I guess, good stamina."

"You're a terrible liar. But, I see its another personal thing. As long as it wasn't steroids, I won't ignore you completely."

"It wasn't steroids." He said truthfully. He didn't think the injections were steroids at least.

"Ah, good. I met a stupid jumper who thought that stuff would help him. It helped for a second before it wore off. Apparently steroids wore off pretty fast in his body so he ended up falling. He was really high and didn't expect it so he landed on his back. Now he is paralyzed from the waist down."

"Aren't you worried that will happen to you?"

"Hell yeah. Every jumper does, but because of that worry, we are more careful on what we do. People think we are reckless but we aren't, it just seems like it." She shrugged as they walked in.

"Looking good Ivy!" Steve heard a leer. It was the doorman.

"Hey Karl, how's Lidia? I miss our chats!" She called back and he sighed before going back to his computer. "Asshole." She muttered as they went to the stairs.

"Who's Lidia?"

"His wife. I had to talk to her about sexual harassment and now he only does that, doesn't try anything because of his wife. The only reason I don't go to the cops is because they have four kids in one apartment and Lidia can't work so he needs this job. Lidia's actually a nice lady." The two made it to their landing and she grinned. "Anyway, see you later. Remember, come over whenever you want."

Steve watched as she disappeared into her apartment. He shook his head. Today had been so weird.

…..

Ivy sighed and went to get some water when she heard a pop behind her. She jumped and spun around.

"Shite, don't do that Hermione!" Her best friend Hermione Granger was leaning against the counter with a grin. "What if I had my neighbor over, hmm?"

"Oh did you finally meet people like I told you to do?" Hermione asked. Ivy shrugged. "Did you use the people skills we talked about? You weren't abrupt like usual were you?"

"Maybe."

"Ivy! We talked about this. You have to be calm and actually think before you speak."

"That's not me though! What if I told you to stop reading? What if I told you to stop all you love? I love my personality and that's part of it!" Ivy ranted. "Anyway, he said he didn't care. Just new to him."

"I just want to help Ivy. It'll help when you meet friends, acquaintances, and even boyfriends!" Hermione said and Ivy groaned. "Wait, did you say it was a guy?"

"Yeah, Steve Rogers. Lives right next door. He saw me doing parkour and we talked. Very secretive, I'll tell you that. I really want to know."

"We all have secrets Ivy. Are you going to go tell him that you are a witch and defeated a dark lord eight years ago?" Ivy rolled her eyes.

"How's little Rose?"

"Great! But she'll be even better if her Auntie Ivy apparated over one in a while."

"I told you Hermione, I'm giving up magic for a while. Try a muggle life that doesn't involve the Dursleys and all that." Ivy sighed. "I'll take a plane next month. How about that?"

"Okay. Well, I'm pretty sure Ron is about to start crying himself so I'll come over later. Tell me how everything goes with Steve Rogers soon."

"Got it!" She gave a two finger salute and Hermione grinned before leaving with a pop.

...

 ** _Like it so far? I don't do Parkour myself but it seems fun so I added it. Read and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_ _and Marvel_

 ** _Here's the next chapter. Not much to say but I hope you enjoy it_**

...

Chapter Two

Potter was a very familiar surname. That was the first thing Steve thought as he sat on his couch. It was very familiar but he couldn't place it. Damn that was going to be frustrating. He sighed and switched on his TV, flipping mindlessly through the channels. As he did this, his thoughts drifted. Suddenly Ivy came to mind. Her hyperness and no comment filter was overwhelming but not unpleasant and it was kind of entertaining. She was also very eye catching with her raven hair and bright emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle as she spoke. It was the eyes that seemed to bring you in. He shook his head and rubbed his face before glancing at the clock. Sleep, that's what he needed. He just met her, those thoughts needed to wait.

Steve heard a knock on the door around eleven in the afternoon. He sighed and opened the door to see Ivy leaning against the door frame. She was grinning.

"Hey."

"Hi, um, what can I do for you?"

"So much formality in you." She rolled her eyes. "All you can do for me is agree to join me at this restaurant I saw during my jumping yesterday. I said yesterday that I was going to get to know you and I mean what I say. Lunch is the perfect way."

"Well…I-" Again her abruptness left him a little winded. She shrugged.

"If you have other plans, that's fine. I'm free whenever."

"No, it's just-" She cut him off.

"I surprised you with the question. Yeah, happens to every person I just meet. My forwardness is a little startling and people have tried to change it but you can't really change someone's personality who resists it." Ivy sighed. "When you're ready to hang out, you know where to find me." She then disappeared into her apartment.

Steve shut his door after a second and frowned.

The second Ivy shut her door, Hermione popped in. Ivy squeaked before sighing and heading over to her couch. "What's wrong now?"

"I looked up this Steve Rogers guy. Talked to Goldyslip and all that."

"Why go to the goblins? Why even look him up? What, you think he's a lone death eater in disguise?"

Hermione shrugged. "With your luck, he could have been. Back to the point though. You said he was very secretive, well I found out why." Ivy motioned for her to continue. "You ever hear of Captain America?"

"Yeah, Dudley was obsessed with him. What's that got to do with Steve?" Hermione raised an eye brow. Ivy snorted. "Steve? Captain America? He's like 25! Anyway, isn't Captain America supposed to be dead? His plane went down in the 40's from what I remember."

"That's the public story but, according to the goblins, there's more. Yes his plane went down but, a year ago he was found frozen in ice. He was thawed after 70 years."

Ivy's eyes were wide as she listened to her friend. "But how does Goldyslip and the goblins know this? Steve is not a wizard."

"Steve may not be a wizard but he worked closely with a witch and wizard when he became Captain America." Hermione paused and Ivy looked at her expectantly. "Charlus and Dorea Potter."

"My grandparents?"

"Mmhmm, they helped found the agency that discovered and thawed him." Ivy just nodded as Hermione spoke. "So are you going to talk to him calmly?"

Ivy nodded again. "Yeah. I'll see you later, okay?"

Hermione nodded and popped out.

Steve dug through the pictures that Director Nick Fury of SHIELD had found and given him. Ivy, with her hair down, looked like someone he knew back then and he hoped the person was in one of these pictures. He shuffled through them before coming to a single, small, yellowing black and white picture. He was in the middle and on his right was a man with glasses and on his left…Steve's eyes widened. Of course. Dorea. Dorea and Charlus Potter. That's why he recognized the name Potter. They must be her grandparents. But, that must make her a witch, just like Dorea. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he put the pictures back in the box. There was another knock and he opened the door. Ivy was standing there with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Can I come in, Captain?" Steve gave a little jolt at that and she grinned before he moved aside. She looked around before spotting the picture he had been looking at. She gently picked it up and he watched as she gazed at it. He was surprised to see her eyes start watering. "So this is what they look like." She murmured before setting it back on the arm of the chair.

"Why did you call me Captain?" He asked and she smiled, still looking a little emotional.

"Me first. You knew my grandparents which means you knew they were magical, which also means you know about what I am. Correct?"

"Yes."

"I called you Captain because I discovered, through a friend, who discovered through some associates, that you are in fact the heroic Captain America." She grinned. "Finally, I meet someone more famous then me!"

"More famous?" He asked in shock.

"Well technically I'm not famous in the world you are famous in and you are not famous in the world I am famous in but still." Steve looked absolutely confused and she sighed but grinned. "You look adorable when you are confused. Like a lost puppy." He blushed and she laughed.

"So what do you mean, famous?" He asked and her eyes sparkled.

"I'll tell you _if_ you agree to some form of dinner. You cook, I cook, or we go out somewhere." He just stared at her and she grinned even wider. "Well looks like I'm cooking. Come over around six." She winked and left a completely shocked and confused ex super soldier.

…..

"Six o'clock on the dot." Ivy said with a grin as a knock was heard. She opened the door and Steve was standing there. He smiled and she grinned back. "Didn't really thing you would come." She moved to the side as she said this.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked as she shut the door.

"Eh, I've been stood up before. Let me tell you, it is the most embarrassing when you end up staying at a restaurant until closing because you feel your date or whatever is late." She let out a breath. "This may not be a date but being stood up by any means is a horrible feeling."

"That doesn't sound right." Steve said as she gestured to the kitchen table before walking to the counter.

"Well back in your time that was probably a big frown but it is very normal now." Ivy brought out two plates. Each held chicken pot pie. After setting them down, she went back and brought some wine and two glasses. "You aren't like, a non-drinker, right? I would feel like a drunk if I just drink wine by myself."

Steve rolled his eyes and just asked for the wine bottle to pour some. She grinned and cut some of the chicken pot pie. She almost spit it out as it burned her tongue. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just be careful. Its hot." She watched in amazement as he just to a bite and ate it like it was the perfect temperature. "How?"

"I like hot food. I don't just mean spicy." He shrugged and she nodded. He chuckled as she eyed the pot pie she made apprehensively before taking some on her fork and blowing really hard. She looked over at him.

"What?" She asked as she put the piece in her mouth. The only indicator was her face screwing up.

"Nothing, nothing." He said and she looked at him speculatively before shrugging. "So are you going to tell me what you meant by more famous?"

Ivy looked up and sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Well, when I was a baby…" She explained about Voldemort and how she had defeated him when she was one. All that happened in school and finally, the war. Steve noticed how her voice strained as she spoke of the battle and how her eyes glistened. He was silent after she finished her explanation before she gave a shaky laugh. "I just met you and I gave you practically my whole life story."

Steve chuckled. "Well I'm happy to listen."

She gave a carefree laugh at that and grinned at him before returning to her food. Steve smiled as he turned back to his food also. She seemed to be thinking about something before looking at Steve with a hopeful expression.

"I told you about my life. Can you tell me about my…grandparents? I've always wanted to meet them."

"Yeah, sure."

...

 ** _I have no idea what James parents names are so I just made them up. Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

 ** _So theres a sex scene in here buts it not too descriptive so it should be okay. Sorry its so short but I hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter Three

Ivy sighed as she watched the TV. She was really bored but didn't want to bug Steve as she had been over every day and she was nervous that she was annoying him. Hermione was obviously getting to her. She groaned when she came back to the first channel and shut off the TV. She thought of doing some Parkour but surprisingly didn't want to. Maybe a run? No, seemed too much. She rubbed her eyes just as there was a knock on the door. Confused as to who would be there, she answered to see Steve.

"Hi." She said and he frowned at her calm voice. She didn't sound like herself.

"You okay? I expected you to be at my place two hours ago."

"I didn't want to bug you." She sighed causing him to be surprised. What happened to make her this way?

"Can I at least come in?" He asked and she nodded, letting him inside. Once the door was closed, he looked at her. "Seriously, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself."

"I don't know what's wrong." She said as she sat on her couch. "I just feel so calmer and I-I don't like it. It's not me but suddenly it's becoming that."

Steve walked over. "Do you think you need an abrupt reminder?"

"Maybe. But I don't know wha-" But she was cut off by Steve pulling her up and kissing her. When he pulled back she looked at him with wide eyes before her usual grin came out.

"Yeah, that might work." And their lips met again for a passionate kiss.

…

Ivy sighed as she cuddled into Steve who smiled at her. She looked up and grinned, pulling herself up to kiss him passionately. When she pulled back, Ivy rested back against him as he chuckled. She always did that. Would cuddle into him, pull herself up for a kiss, and then resume her old position. He ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed.

"What are you doing for our three month anniversary?" Before he could answer she spoke again in her abrupt way that always made him grin. "I mean, three months! That's pretty good so it has to be special."

"It is, but it's a surprise."

"Oh I hate surprises." She pouted. "Fine, yours is too."

"I accept that." He looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ivy said with a happy sigh.

Ivy and Steve have been together for three months, letting Steve get used to her no filter and abruptness. Now he found it funny much to her friend, Hermione's, frustration. They had met when she apparated over. It startled him at first, causing Ivy to laugh but hug him. She had moved in with him a month ago and she loved it. Waking up in his arms made her beyond happy. She admitted that she had one boyfriend after the war but he wasn't a good one. She thankfully broke up with him after a month as he was close to verbally abusing her. Being with Steve was what she needed.

Ivy at one point startled him with a question that was serious for her. She asked that if she got pregnant unexpectedly, would he leave her. Apparently that had happened to a close friend and it was still etched in her memory. He held her close and said he would never do that. They had yet to have sex so he knew she was just making sure. She was even more relaxed with him after that question and answer.

Soon it was their three month anniversary and without knowing, both had the same idea. Though Steve's had something added. He had her leave the apartment for an hour and when she came back, she had a bag which he quickly set by the door before covering her eyes and leading her in. When he moved his hand, her eyes softened and she looked at him with a grin. It was a romantic dinner, complete with candles and rose petals.

They ate and Steve was told hers was next and it had to do with the bag. He watched as she went to the bedroom with the bag. Three minutes later, she called him to the bedroom. He walked in and stopped in his tracks, his mouth drying and his pants tightening. She was in a see through purple dress that reached just below her hips, showing matching see through panties. He swallowed thickly as she swayed over. She pulled him in and started unbuttoning his shirt. Coming out of his shock, he took over and was obviously excited because he was fast.

She scooted back to the middle of the bed once he was only in his tented boxers. He kissed her heatedly before she gasped when he ripped off her panties with one strong tug. He pulled off the dress as she used her feet to push off his boxer, amazed by how big he was. He lowered down and thrust in, getting a moan out of her. He pulled back out before thrusting back in. He kept that rhythm for a while before she practically growled for him to go faster. He went hard and fast, moans continuously coming from Ivy. She was reaching the cliff and when he bit her neck she fell.

She cried out his name in ecstasy and he followed her after one more thrust. He pulled out and lied next to her, pulling the comforter over them. She looked at him with love in her eyes and he grinned, pulling her close to him.

When they woke up the next day, both felt contentment.

...

 ** _See, not to bad. Read and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

 ** _First off, I changed Ivy's grandparents names to Dorea and Charlus as I realized I had made a mistake, thank you for those who caught it. Also, the Avengers will be in here but will be different from canon. It wont be for several chapters but it will be here, don't worry. Alright, enjoy._**

...

Chapter Four

A month later Steve walked into his apartment to see Ivy sitting on the couch nervously.

"Hey, I thought you were going out jumping." He said and she sighed.

"I cant." He was instantly worried by her words and she looked at him with nervous eyes. "It would be a danger to the baby."

It took a moment. She looked close to tears so he hurried over and took her in his arms. "What did I tell you before? I'm not leaving."

"Really?" She whispered and he kissed her as his answer.

When Hermione found out, she begged Ivy to come back to England with Steve. When Ivy talked to him about it, he shrugged and said he'd love to go there. Hermione said she had a surprise for Ivy. Apparently, on the hope she would come back, Hermione restored and fixed up the cottage in Godric's Hallow where Ivy had lived as a baby. Ivy instantly latched onto her best friend for a hug and continuously thanked her before explaining the significance to Steve. Ivy asked if she was able to take down the well wishes writing and she nodded, saying it looked like a cottage to even the muggles.

So Steve and Ivy packed up and moved to England.

It was amazing with both magical and muggle things. It was old fashioned enough for Steve's liking and was the colors Ivy loved. Green and brown. The master bedroom was simple but beautiful and the nursery was done up so it could be changed around and was big enough to also be a bedroom. There was a small backyard big enough for children to play in and the front was a classic cottage look. Hermione got another tight, long hug from Ivy just for the beauty of it.

Steve and Ivy got married in front of the Justice of the Peace and the second they got back home, the Weasley family converged to welcome Steve who was shocked. Ivy laughed and held onto him as he met them all. Ivy forced George not to prank Steve which he promised glumly causing her to laugh again. Molly Weasley instantly started making food so they had some and Ivy gently reminded the motherly woman that she knew how to cook also so not to go overboard, much to Molly's amusement.

Ivy was excited for her four month exam. It was when she would know if it was a boy or a girl. A girl would be Iris and a boy would be Jack.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy." The doctor said and tears entered Ivy's eyes. A baby boy.

Steve grinned as she wiped the gel off and she returned it. When they got back, Steve instantly started decorating the nursery. Much to Ivy's amusement, he did it in red and blue though he tried to convince her it was a coincidence that it was two colors of Captain America. To make him laugh, she blew up a picture of him in his uniform way back and put it on the wall. To make her happy, he did the same with the picture of him and her grandparents. She gave him a long kiss for that. Hermione, to add to the fun, found a stuffed Captain America shield for the crib. Steve was beyond shocked as Ivy laughed hysterically.

"I love you." Ivy said with a grin and Steve pulled her to him.

"I love you too."

 _…_ _.Five months and Ten days…_

"Push Ivy, push. I can almost see the head." The doctor said as Ivy gripped Steve's hand and pushed hard. "Almost there."

Ivy pushed and pushed until a cry was heard and the pain dulled. Steve brushed back the hair stuck to her face from sweat. He helped her sit up more just as Jack was handed to her in a blue blanket. He had a wisp of blonde hair on his head and when he opened his eyes, they were an emerald green. Ivy smiled softly as she gazed at the little boy who looked back and made a little noise. She looked over at Steve and handed him Jack who looked at the boy in awe. When Jack held up his arms and opened and closed his tiny hands, Steve placed his finger there and grinned when the baby started playing with it.

A few days after they brought Jack home, the Weasleys, including Hermione, came to see him. Molly had made a blanket for his crib in blue. She promised when he turned five he would get a Weasley Sweater. That brought a tear to Ivy's eyes and told Steve she would explain later. She still had her first sweater, even though it didn't fit anymore. It was her first Christmas present and she would always keep it.

Jack grew up into a wonderful boy. He had messy blonde hair and his emerald green eyes were round. He was athletic just like Ivy and Steve and like Ivy, he had absolutely no comment filter and was just as abrupt. Hermione groaned the first time he showed it and Ivy laughed. Steve found it very amusing and ruffled his hair whenever he did that. Hermione told him it was telling Jack it was fine which Ivy said it was. Hermione just grumbled. His room kept its blue and red and he still had his stuffed shield from when he was little but also he had a few posters of famous free runners because, much to Steve's shock and Ivy's happiness, Jack showed prowess to the acrobatics needed for it. Ivy wouldn't let him do actual jumping but taught him how to flip and climb, her wand on her at all times just in case.

Jack showed large signs of magic which made Ivy very happy as according to Molly, meant a powerful child. Soon, the letter he had been waiting for came.

"Mum, mum! Dad!" He ran down the stairs and into the living room and waved his letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ivy grinned while Steve chuckled at his excitement.

"Well, open it up." Ivy said and Jack did excitedly. "Who's the headmaster and who signed."

"The headmistress says Luna Longbottom and the deputy headmaster is Pharrell Trent."

"Well, i've never heard of Pharrell Trent but Hogwarts will definitely be interesting with Luna." Ivy gave a fond smile.

"You know the headmistress?"

"Know her? We were close friends when I was at Hogwarts. She was in a different house and a year under but she was a wonderful girl. Hopefully she's still as fun now." She suddenly laughed. "Just like you and me, she had absolutely no comment filter and was just as abrupt."

"Really?" Jack asked excitedly and Steve chuckled as Ivy grinned with a nod.

"Well, we can get your supplies tomorrow. I can even get you an owl."

"Yes!" Jack grinned and ran back upstairs.

The next day, Ivy took them on the Knight Bus which Jack loved. Steve was a little shaky when they got off, much to Ivy's amusement. She made sure to hold his hand so he could see the Leaky Cauldron. They walked in and she waved at a red headed woman wiping down the bar before leading her son and husband to the back. She took out her wand and tapped the order on the bricks, grinning as their eyes widened to the sight of the brick wall becoming an archway.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley." She grinned and led them forward. Jack wanted to explore but Ivy said they needed to get money first. "Now Jack, try not to stare at the Goblins and also try to think before you speak."

"Why?"

"They are very proud and easily insulted creatures. I like to try and respect them." She said with a smile as they entered a huge grey building. Jack looked around in awe, giving a quick, unnoticed glance at the Goblins as he and his father followed Ivy to a teller.

"Yes?" He sneered slightly.

"I wish to speak to the Potter account manager." Ivy said in a professional voice neither Jack nor Steve had ever heard her speak.

"Of course. Kanos!" A goblin came over. "Take them to Smartleg."

The family of three followed the one called Kanos down a stone hallway and to a door that read _Smartleg: Potter Account Manager_. He held up a hand and knocked before sticking his head in and speaking in a strange language only Ivy knew was the Goblins. He then gestured them in before closing the door.

"Ah, Ms. Potter or should I say Mrs. Rogers." Smartleg smiled, showing off an alarming number of sharp teeth.

"It is good to see you again, Smartleg." Ivy smiled. "This is my husband, Steve, and my son, Jack."

Smartleg nodded to them before turning back to Ivy. "Now what matters do you wish to discuss?"

"Well, I'd like to transfer the money in my trust fund to Potter vault 213 and change _that_ vault into a trust fund for Jack. Is that possible?"

"Yes it is." He snapped his gnarled fingers and a piece of paper and key appeared. "I just need you and your sons signature and this key shall be his for vault 213." He took out a quill and Ivy then Jack signed. "Now, I take you want the portraits and jewels moved to Potter vault 214."

"I almost forgot they were in there." She blushed in embarrassment. "Yes, that would be good."

"Alright. Here is his key and I'll have Kanos take you three down." Like he had been listening, the other goblin was there and led them to the carts.

When they came back out, Jack was hyper from the wild ride causing Ivy to laugh as she held onto Steve who was shaky just like the Knight Bus. They first went to get his uniform which also sold bags. Instead of a messenger bag like most, Jack picked out a brown rucksack, stating he wanted to be different. After that, they went to get his cauldron, potion supplies, books, and finally his wand. They entered the dusty shop and a man appeared. He looked like Olivander but slightly younger.

"Hello, I'm Nathanial Olivander." Ivy was about to ask where the original wand maker was. "My older brother passed a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ivy said and he smiled with a nod.

"Now, I take this is a wand visit?"

"Yes, my son Jack needs a wand."

"Alright." He smiled. "Now, Jack, what is your wand arm?" The boy figured it was his right so he held that one straight out. His eyes widened as a tape measurer measured him by itself. Soon it dropped and Nathanial came over with a box. "Yew, unicorn hair, 9 inches. Lets see if its for you. Just give it a wave."

Jack waved it but a vase broke. "Oops."

"Not to worry. Lets try another." After ten wands, the wand maker appeared from the back. "Cypress, Dragon Heartstring, 14 inches." Jack took it and a warmth filled his body and red and gold sparks came out of the tip when he waved it.

After paying for the wand, their last stop was the pet store where Jack picked out a Scops owl he named Foster.

...

 ** _Yay! She had a kid! Read and Review!_**


End file.
